Hibari Kyoya, la Terreur de Namimori
by Longue-Plume
Summary: Nous on a Chuck Norris. Dans Katekyo Hitman Reborn ils ont Hibari Kyoya. Tremblez pauvres mortels...
1. Chapter 1

Voila, donc, pour ceux qui se demande où je veux en venir avec mon résumé qui n'en est pas un, je me suis amusée à reprendre quelques blagues de Chuck Norris qui (Je trouve) pouvais assez bien correspondre à Hibari! ^^

...

...

1) Hibari donne fréquemment du sang à la Croix-Rouge. Mais jamais le sien.

2) Hibari ne porte pas de montre. Il décide de l'heure qu'il est.

3) La seule chose qui arrive à la cheville d'Hibari... C'est sa chaussette.

4) Dans une pièce normale, il y a en moyenne 1242 objets avec lesquels Hibari peut vous tuer, en incluant la pièce elle-même.

5) Hibari peut encercler ses ennemis. Tout seul.

6) Hibari peut te faire passer un sale quart d'heure en 8 minutes.

7) Hibari est mort depuis 10 ans, mais la Mort n'a pas encore trouvé le courage d'aller lui dire.

8) Hibari aime la vie. Une chance pour elle.

9) A l'école, c'est le professeur qui devait lever la main pour parler à Hibari.

10) Hibari enfant n'envoyait pas de lettres au Père Noël. Il envoyait des ultimatums.

...

...

Je pense que je posterais encore un ou deux chapitres mais pas plus parce que ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire et que ce n'est qu'une reprise d'un truc débile qui fonctionne pourtant super bien ^^"

Sur ce, Ciaossu~ Ah, et n'oubliez pas de laisser des petites reviews please ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir et bienvenue pour ce deuxième chapitre! :) Alors tout d'abord, petites réponses courtes aux reviews anonymes.

Coconut: Merci de ta review et je suis contente que tu ais trouvé ça hilarant, j'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi!

KHR Fan: Merci pour ta review. Heureuse que tu trouves ça fun et je vais faire de mon mieux pour bien continuer alors merci de m'encourager.

Emii: C'est Hibari qui est impressionnant pour revêtir aussi bien le rôle de Chuck Norris!

Et au passage remerciez Tsubaki grâce à qui je vais poster 5 voir 6 chapitres au lieu de 3! ;)

...

...

1) Quand la tartine d'Hibari tombe, la confiture change de côté.

2) Hibari a inventé l'écriture pour faire comprendre à un sourd qu'il allait le mordre à mort.

3) Dieu dit : "Tu ne tueras point."

Et Hibari répondit : "On parie?"

4) Lorsque Hibari crie au bord d'une falaise, il n'y a pas d'écho. On ne répond pas à Hibari.

5) Si ça a le goût du poulet, l'odeur du poulet et ça ressemble à du poulet, mais qu'Hibari te dit que c'est du mouton, alors cherche pas, c'est du mouton.

6) Si Hibari dort avec une lampe allumée, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a peur du noir mais parce que le noir a peur de lui.

7) Si Hibari attaque l'empire, l'empire ne contre-attaque pas.

8) Jésus multiplia les pains, et ils mangèrent.

Hibari aussi, et ils mangèrent sévère.

9) Si Hibari est en retard, le temps a intérêt à ralentir.

10) Quand le croquemitaine va se coucher, il vérifie si il n'y a pas Hibari sous son lit.

...

...

Et voila, rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite! Ciaossu~


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila un chapitre 3 tout frais et pas en retard! :D Bon amusement à la lecture ;)

...

...

1) Quand Hibari se présente à un entretien d'embauche, c'est Hibari qui pose les questions.

2) Hibari n'a pas de banque car Hibari n'épargne jamais.

3) Hibari a déjà frôlé la mort... Elle ne s'en est jamais remise.

4) Hibari n'a pas besoin de boussole. C'est lui qui décide de l'endroit où il se trouve.

5) Fumer réduit vos chances d'être tué par Hibari.

6) Si Hibari te donne rendez-vous le 30 Février, tu y vas.

7) Les ennemis d'Hibari lui disent souvent d'aller au diable. Le Diable aimerait bien qu'ils arrêtent.

8) Fumer tue. Mais moins vite qu'Hibari.

9) Certains disent : "La violence ne résout rien."

Hibari leur répond "C'est que t'as pas tapé assez fort!"

10) Les gens qui ont une dent contre Hibari n'en ont pas d'autres.

...

...

Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de celle-ci? :) Pensez à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! (Et puis j'adore y répondre xD)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir, comment allez-vous? :D Moi ça va super, blablabli blablabla... Donc tout de suite voici le chapitre 4! :)

...

...

Quand il joue à qui veut gagner des millions, Hibari peut prendre la vie du public.

Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de s'adresser à Hibari: sujet, verbe, compliment.

Dans les collèges, on insiste désormais sur le fait que le plus-que-parfait a été créé pour parler uniquement d'Hibari.

Le monde se divise en deux catégories : ceux qui aiment Hibari et les morts.

Hibari ne se rend jamais, même à l'évidence.

Quand Hibari mange une orange il n'enlève pas la peau.

Normal, Hibari ne fait pas de quartier.

Il n'y aura jamais "Hibari contre les lapins crétins.".

Ils sont crétins, pas fous.

Hibari est contre la peine de mort. Il n'aime pas la concurrence.

Jean-Pierre Foucault redoute la venue d'Hibari dans "Qui veut gagner des millions?" : on ne demande pas à Hibari si c'est son dernier mot.

La mort a déjà rendu visite à Hibari, mais seulement pour passer commande...

...

...

Alors alors, ça va, j'ai pas fait trop de mort par crise de fou rire? :) Je vous dit à dimanche pour ceux qui suivent mon autre "fic" et à mercredi 9 pour le chapitre 5 de celle-ci! ;)

Bisous mes chatons!


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! (Ou bonsoir, on sait jamais à quelle heure vous allez venir lire xD)

Bon amusement en lisant ce chapitre 5! ^^

...

...

1) Quand Hibari passe le permis de conduire, c'est l'examinateur qui stresse.

2) Il n'existe pas de poupée Hibari sinon Barbie aurait largué Ken.

3) Quand Hibari arrivait en retard à l'école, le professeur s'excusait d'avoir commencé le cours sans lui.

4) Hibari mange les emballages des carambars. On ne blague pas avec Hibari.

5) Hibari peut t'étrangler avec un téléphone sans fil.

6) Dans GTA San Andreas, si vous avez 7 étoiles, c'est que vous êtes recherché par Hibari pour trouble du réglement.

7) Un lama a craché sur Hibari, ce fut le premier bonnet péruvien.

8) La mort se demande souvent ce qu'il y a après Hibari.

9) Hibari n'est pas au courant de ce que j'écris.

Autrement, il nous aurait mordus à mort, moi et Internet.

10) Les extra-terrestres existent : ils attendent juste que Hibari meure avant de passer à l'attaque.

...

...

Voila voila, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre 5 et on se retrouve dans une semaine pour l'avant dernier chapitre!

Ciaossu cher lecteurs adorés~ (Et reviewers que j'aime du fond de mon coeur)


	6. Chapter 6

Et voila le chapitre 6! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)

...

...

1) La maison de Hibari a une alarme : pas pour prévenir Hibari des voleurs, mais pour prévenir les voleurs d'Hibari.

2) Hibari perd toujours quand il joue à cache-cache. Quand on cherche Hibari, on le trouve...

Du coup, personne ne sait si Hibari est mauvais perdant.

3) Les tonfas de Hibari sont en prison pour port d'arme illégal.

4) Sur la session MSN de Hibari, il y a une option "mordre à mort le contact".

5) Voldemort a peur d'appeler Hibari par son nom.

6) Une semaine de séjour à l'hôpital, 5700 euros.

Dix boîtes de pansements, 20 euros.

Un scanner puis un IRM, 1700 euros.

Survivre à une punition de Hibari, ça n'a pas de prix.

Parce qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne s'achètent pas, pour tout le reste il y a EuroCard MasterCard.

7) Le Death Note ne peut pas tuer Hibari.

8) Quand J.K Rowling parlait de Vous-Savez-Qui dans Harry Potter, elle parlait de Hibari.

9) Les seuls qui ont osé défier Hibari sont :

les dinosaures, le gouvernement de l'Atlantide et Charlie.

Résultat : tous ont disparu, mais on cherche encore Charlie!

(Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Charlie est juste un personnage d'une série de livres-jeux du nom de "Où est Charlie?". Le but de ces livres étant de retrouver Charlie qui est caché dans une multitude d'objets et autres personnages.)

10) Hibari c'est comme windows : Démarrer - Exécuter.

...

...

Alors par contre je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que je poste le chapitre 7 mercredi prochain et que ce sera le dernier... Et malheureusement que je ne posterais plus rien avant le 20 juin pour cause d'examens pour lesquels je dois absolument bien réviser, mon jury que je dois passer et l'expo de l'école où je dois aller faire le guide... Enfin bon, c'est pas la mort hein, vous saurez être patients ;) (Allez, pour me faire pardonnée de mon absence, je vous posterais "La Varia au pays des Bisounours" le jour où je finis mes examens! Enfin si j'arrive encore à faire quelque chose après la fête que mon ami organise pour fêter la fin des exams xD)


	7. Chapter 7

Et voila, c'est déjà le dernier chapitre! Et le dernier truc que je publie avant la fin de mes examens... Enfin, je vous promets une petite surprise quand j'aurais fini tout ça! Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

...

...

1) Les baisers du Pape guérissent les malades.

Les baffes d'Hibari abrègent les souffrances.

2) Hibari n'essaye pas. Il réussit.

3) Hibari à tué son ombre... On ne suit pas Hibari.

4) Hibari n'a jamais vu ses pieds. Il n'est pas du genre à baisser les yeux.

5) Hibari ne ment pas. C'est la vérité qui se trompe.

6) Hibari n'a pas de père. On ne nique pas la mère d'Hibari.

7) Le terme GPS est une erreur de transcription. Son vrai nom est HPS pour Hibari Positionning System.

8) Hibari n'a pas besoin de GPS. C'est la Terre qui tourne pour que Hibari aille là ou il le désire.

9) Si Hibari te marche dessus il n'y a que deux choses à faire. Te taire et te taire.

10) Beaucoup de pays possèdent la bombe atomique. Mais seuls le Japon a Hibari.

...

...

J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette "fic" :) (Je pense peut-être refaire des chapitres mais ce sera seulement pour les vacances d'été alors...) Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews et à bientôt! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Je présente mais plus profonde excuse pour avoir été absente du site depuis début juin, de ne rien avoir eu le temps d'écrire et d'avoir une mémoire tellement minuscule que j'en avais oublié mon mot de passe! T_T

Enfin, après beaucoup de temps, j'ai retrouvé mon mot de passe, lu les reviews que j'avais en retard et pour me faire pardonner suis allée vous faire un chapitre 8 pour cette histoire censée être terminée et parce que plusieurs m'ont demandé de faire une suite. (Non non, je n'essaye aucunement de me rattraper de ma connerie.)

Exceptionnellement, le chapitre compte vingt phrases. (Ce n'est pas non plus une manière de vous soudoyer pour que vous m'accordiez votre pardon, loin de là.)

Bonne lecture à tous mes chatons et encore une fois... PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

(Si je vous dis que j'avais commencé à prendre ma pause pour réviser mes examens en quête d'obtenir mon diplôme et que je l'ai eu (Je vous le jure sur ma propre tête. (Et promis, je vais arrêter les parenthèses dans les parenthèses, ça m'embrouille moi-même à la relecture...)) vous me pardonnez?)

...

...

1) Hibari Kyoya est comme l'aspirine, il agit pile là où ça fait mal.

2) Un jour, un pick-poket a essayé de voler Hibari. Depuis, sa main joue dans la famille Adams.

3) C'est peut être le boulanger qui fait les meilleurs pains mais c'est Hibari qui les distribue le mieux.

4) Hibari n'aime pas la lingerie, parce que Hibari ne fait pas dans la dentelle.

5) Hibari ne vas jamais au toilette; Hibari ne merde jamais!

6) Les mises a jour automatiques ne demandent jamais à Hibari de confirmer, elles s'installent en s'excusant de prendre de la place sur le disque dur.

7) Hibari n'utilise pas l'Oréal... il vaut bien plus!

8) A sa création, la Terre ne comptait qu'un continent unique. Jusqu'à ce que Hibari en ait marre de ses herbivores de voisins...

9) Même si Hibari ne dit jamais rien: tout le monde est de son avis.

10) ''Mordre à mort ou ne pas mordre à mort?''. Avec Hibari la question ne se pose même pas.

11) Hibari Kyoya a éliminé tous ses profs de maths. Hibari Kyoya ne veut pas de problèmes.

12) L'imparfait a été inventé pour que Hibari puissent parler des herbivores qui l'entourent.

13) L'ordinateur de Hibari fonctionne sans Windows. Personne n'exploite l'ordinateur de Hibari.

14) Hibari n'a pas de point faible. Par contre, il a deux poings forts.

15) Dans le dictionnaire, au mot "danger", on trouve la photo de Hibari.

16) Hibari vous rendra toujours la monnaie de votre pièce. Même un peu plus.

17) Hibari est né pour faire un seul métier: comptable. Régler des comptes, il connait...

18) Hibari n'a pas de chance: Il n'en a pas besoin.

19) Même sans prononcer son nom, vous savez de qui je parle.

20) Hibari Kyoya est une mauviette. Ceci est mon testament.

...

...

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Comme je commence de nouvelles études je me disais que je n'aurais plus le temps d'écrire mais finalement... Je vais passer 2h30 par jour dans un train, j'aurais tous le temps d'écrire je crois! xD

Ciaossu mes Chatons~

Et encore PARDON! (Comment ça je me répète? Mais noooon, c'est vous qui vous faites des idées xP)


End file.
